


Trust

by Chaos_Universeson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Technology, Bonding, Healing, Intergalactic War, M/M, SHIRO LOVES KEITH, keith loves shiro, mlm, smart siblings, space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Universeson/pseuds/Chaos_Universeson
Summary: The team meets an alien who helps them with something.





	Trust

Shiro looks over the alien landscape before him. His left-hand goes to touch his right arm. He growls at himself when his left-hand meets nothing but air because his right arm is gone. Keith squeezes his flesh arm. “Shiro, Matt and Pidge say they have a surprise for you.”

Shiro sighs, “we have a long way to go to get back to Earth and get those plans to rebuild the Castle of the Lions. I don’t know if we have time.”

“We have time,” Keith reassures him. “Now come on.”

“I always knew you had it in you to lead Keith.” Shiro smiles lightly as they make their way back to their friends. “You just needed to learn to trust yourself and your feelings.”

“There is that Shiro.” Keith smiles a little as they return to the others. There is another person sitting with them that Shiro does not recognize. “Shiro this is Yin. They said they would help us with your arm.”

Yin stands up and Shiro finds they are about the height Keith had been before his growth. The other person was also slim like Keith. “May I touch your arm? My people have a few specialized abilities.” Shiro nods. “Okay, so I am going to transmute the metal back into flesh,” Yin says softly. “Princess please watch. You have a lot of the same abilities I have.” Allura and the rest of Shiro’s friends watch as Yin’s hands glow this soft purple. He soon realizes he feels the other’s hands touching him. He looks swiftly at his once again flesh shoulder and arm. He swallows.

“Thank you, I didn’t realize how much the feeling of touch was missing.” Shiro blinks looking at his now flesh once again left side.

“So I bumped into your friends at the market,” Yin confesses to Shiro. “They were buying supplies. I had just bought the parts your friends wanted to use to build you an arm. So I gave them the parts, and asked if I could help you. You have given the Universe so much.” There was a catch in Yin’s voice. “I wanted to make sure that others that were not found family helped you too.”

“See Shiro,” Pidge smiles. She brings over the newly created arm. It was a sleek white. It had blue lights. Keith handed him a sock which he put over his stump. Keith then handed him a metal ring to slide over the sock. Pidge hands him the arm. Shiro attaches the arm to himself then gasps. “This one should be way better. Yin helped a little bit. Matt and I, with Hunk’s help, did most of the work.” They smile at Shiro.

“Trust Shiro.” Keith points out to him as the crew talks quietly with their guest. Shiro is just happy they all made it this far. Even if he died during it.

“Trust Keith.” Shiro agrees.


End file.
